Wendigos and vampires
by salllzy
Summary: Hannibal Lecter had been friends with the Mikaelsons for 500 years, he also had four human friends or that was what he thought. But the Potter-Graham siblings are far from human.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, Vampire Dairies or Hannibal. I do not make money off this story at all. **

**Authors note- this came about due to an argument, so please enjoy and tell me what you think. **

* * *

They were tired, so very tired. Jack had them running raggered with case after case, there was no time to stop, no time to breath. They even had to cancel with Hannibal on more than one occasion, but still they needed to sleep. They hadn't slept in a week, they hadn't ate in nearly two weeks.

In short their bodies were shutting down, but it didn't help that they hadn't had time to hunt. That they had no human meat to eat, and as such their 'human skin' was beginning to fade. They didn't know who to go to, it wasn't like they could phone anyone. There skin had became black as a starless night, their eyes had turned to a bloody red color, they had antlers on top of their head and they stood 10 foot high, but they couldn't move.

They had always known that they would die one day but they thought it would have been at the hands of someone else, another predator but no. Here they were laying on the floor of their house starving to death.

~~~~~Baltimore, Hannibal Lecter's home~~~~~~

He hated rude people he always had, the way that they talked, acted and spoke reminded him of pigs. But still there were the few that were better than them.

The Mikaelsons.

A family of original vampires, whom he had been friend with for the past 500 years. Hannibal was a vampire of a different breed, they knew that they had also accepted that there were species of other vampires, and werewolves.

There was even witches, wiccans, shapeshifters, fae, nymphs and wendigos the last one he had never met.

In his 3,000 years of been alive he had never once came across and wendigo, he had never wen looking for them but he would hear stories of them. Creatures that could eat people whole and in one go. They could even manipulate the mind and give people nightmares, but no one knew what they looked like, many of them had speculated of course but still to meet one.

Which brought him to another problem he had, Will Potter-Graham and his siblings, Angela Potter-Graham, Sarah Potter-Graham and the youngest out of all of them Harry Potter-Graham. They had the potential to become more than what they were, yet they seemed happy to be merely existing.

Yet he had told them that they could be 'friends' as if Hannibal would be friends with his food, it was a ludicrous idea. He didn't see people talking to apples and oranges before they ate them, not they would be gracing his dinning table very soon.

The sound of his door been knocked upon made him look up at the clock, they were early. But still they had wonder etiquette and manners, and 500 years of them been friends had also helped as well. He walked to the door with slow measured steps, he pulled the door opened and smiled at them.

"Come in."

His lips twitched as they entered the house, their steps were measured as if they were relishing the fact that they could be inside the house. Soon they were all sat down and eating the conversation flowed freely, after all they were all monsters. That's when they all heard it the sound of someone banging on his door, Hannibal opened it to find Chilton a werewolf and a old one at that.

Anger raised in Hannibal as Chilton barged in a looked around, his eyes were wild and fear was prominent in his face. He looked around before his eyes steeled on Hannibal as he asked in a rushed tone

"Are they with you?"

Hannibal didn't have to ask who 'they' were, he knew who Chilton was talking about. Hannibal raised a barely there eyebrow as he looked at Chilton

"I am afraid that they have not graced my table this evening."

The fear became terror as Chilton looked outside, this intrigued them all after all Chilton was one of the oldest werewolves around what did he have to be afraid of?

That was when the all heard it the sound of hooves on the road.

'clip, clop, clip, clop'

Hannibal went to the door, he was going to open it but Chilton pushed him back, Chilton was slowly finding himself out living his usefulness and if he wasn't careful he would end up dead before the night was over.

"Don't."

Chilton looked out of the window and breathed in sharply

"No."

They looked out of the window and felt awe at what they saw. They were beautiful in a horrifying way, the way that skin and organs dangled down from their antlers, the blood that dripped off a mixture of fur and feathers. And the eyes, those bloody red eyes that looked like freshly split blood, they looked like a nightmare. Hannibal breathed out

"Wendigo."

Chilton looked at him sharply and nodded

"I am surprised that you dot know who they are, after all they are your friends."

Rude. Chilton was being very rude and Hannibal was tempted to throw him to the wendigos, just to see him ripped apart limb from limb. But what he had said struck something inside of him, it couldn't be?

"Chilton..."

The sound of hissing and growling as they spoke his name sent shivers up everyone's spines some in desire and some in fear.

'clip, clop, clip, clop'

The noise stopped outside of his house, then suddenly.

'knock, knock'

Chilton didn't have time to react when a clawed hand came through the window and grabbed hold of his throat before pulling him out, his arm tearing off and glass sliced into his skin.

'crunch'

They watched as Chilton was bitten in half, his blood squirted up like a red fountain. He didn't even have time to scream, Hannibal, Elijah, Klaus, Mikael, Kol, Rebekah and Finn watched as the body was ate, in a matter of seconds. Then suddenly them bloody red eyes landed on them, and the walked forwards, until they stopped in front of them. Then hissing could be heard and Hannibal found that it was laughter. For some reason they were laughing.

"We were worried that you, wouldn't want us. Yet we find out you are a vampire."

Hannibal inclined his head as Klaus spoke

"Now mate, we are all monsters."

And truer words had never been said, and on that night bonds were formed.


End file.
